1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a patch antenna in general, and in particular to an electronic apparatus employing the patch antenna. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a patch antenna that can be suitably used in conjunction with an electronic apparatus, such as a notebook personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio communications typically require the assistance of an antenna. Commonly attached to the exterior chassis surface of an electronic apparatus, an antenna transmits and receives radio signals during radio communications. The electronic apparatus can range from a hand-held two-way radio to a notebook personal computer. With the above-mentioned conventional way of attaching an antenna to the electronic apparatus, the antenna most likely protrudes from the exterior chassis surface of the electronic apparatus. As a result, the external appearance of the electronic apparatus is marred. In addition, the antenna itself is also more susceptible to damage.
In view of the above problems, there are several attempts to install the antenna inside the chassis of the electronic apparatus. With such arrangement, however, it is more difficult to obtain a desirable transmission because the antenna is shielded by the chassis and other metal components. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method of attaching an antenna to an electronic apparatus.
In accordance with the method and system of the present invention, a patch antenna includes a patch, a ground plate, and a dielectric plate. The dielectric plate is formed between the patch and the ground plate. Specifically, the dielectric plate is formed by a wall portion of a chassis of an electronic apparatus located between the patch and the ground plate such that the patch antenna is formed integrally with the chassis of the electronic apparatus.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.